Monsters Under the Bed
by Mahersal
Summary: After a night of trick or treating, Anzu and Yugi go back to her house to eat candy, watch movies, and play games. But fun and games can be disturbed by things that go bump in the night. Halloween one-shot. Peachshipping hints.


**A Yu-Gi-Oh! one-shot by Super Special Awesome Attack.**

**Well, I finally found time to write a Halloween story! At first I was thinking I would do another grotesque Bakura and Ryou story, or maybe even Malik and Marik, but this little Halloween plot bunny yelled, "NO! You need some Peachshipping!" And this idea came up. Nothing is better than peaches, candy, and scary movies. ^^**

**This is my thirteenth story! WOO. This is a big thing for me because thirteen is one of my lucky numbers. *dances* Happy 13!**

**My poll is still going on, so please check it out! Also, go read my story "Possession." It is a fabulous collection of one-shots about the Millennium Ring's other owners.**

**Disclaimer: Just because people write awesome fanfics about an awesome anime, it doesn't mean that we own it. Hence the term FANfiction. So no, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**Monsters Under the Bed**

"Race you back to my house!" Anzu squealed in glee as Yugi chased after her, his pillow sack full of candy bumping into his legs.

"Anzu, slow down!" Yugi called after her. "Stop showing off! You know I have short legs!"

The little girl stopped and smiled sheepishly, revealing a gap in her bottom row of teeth. She galloped back over to her friend, grabbing his arm as she did so. The black, blonde, and red haired boy almost fell at this notion, but was able to stay on his feet.

"Mom!" she complained. "I'm tired! I wanna go home and eat my candy!"

Her mother smiled patiently at the brunette. "I know, hon. Yugi also wants to get home, and we are going to walk him there before _we _go home." She looked up when the small group turned the corner and smiled. "And here we are!"

Yugi dashed off ahead, eager to get inside and snuggle with a blanket in front of the TV as he snacked on candy. Anzu and Mrs. Mazaki met up with him as he bounced on the balls of his feet. A feeling in his gut told him that this night was going to be something special. The trio waited for someone to answer the Kame Game Shop, the jack-o-lanterns flickering in the small gusts of wind. The two six-year-olds watched the carved pumpkins, smiling at the silly faces and dancing candlelights.

"Daddy!" Yugi cried in surprise and jumped into the arms of a man dressed in a cowboy costume. The man wasn't very tall, five six at the very most. His hair wasn't as extravagant as Yugi's; same golden bangs, but the main body was just a small, black starfish. He was a thinner man, but toned. His deep violet eyes were a little bit sharper than Yugi's, but had the same gentle look. Yugi was ecstatic to see him. He didn't know his father was going to be here. He was always away on business and only showed up twice a year, four times, if he was lucky. And Yugi was feeling lucky.

"Hey, kiddo!" Mr. Muto said. "Nice costume!"

Yugi blushed and smiled as he glanced down at his Egyptian pharaoh costume. His hair refused to fit under the Nemes headdress, so his mother made him a crown out of one of her headbands and a badly drawn picture of the Eye of Horus.

"Happy Halloween, Masahiro!" Mrs. Mazaki said.

"Happy Halloween!" he replied as he let go of his son. "I know you are here to drop Yugi off, but Kiku was called up by a friend inviting us to a costume party." He looked down at his son and beeped his nose. "No children, I'm afraid. I would have Sugoroku watch him, but a few teenagers came by, harassed him for candy..." He shook his head. "You know Sugoroku."

"Who lost?" asked Mrs. Mazaki, sighing.

"The teenagers, obviously. The strongest deck apparently was just a simple black monster theme. He crushed them, but the game wore him out. Six duels in a row."

She shook her head, but smiled anyway. "It will be no problem watching Yugi for a bit. He is always welcome at our house."

"Thank you." He bent over and kissed his son on the forehead. "Mom and I will pick you up at 10:30 'kay, Yuge?"

Yugi shook his head enthusiastically, his bright amethyst eyes shining as he bounced excitedly, ready to play with Anzu. The door closed and the three travelers passed the house in quite content. After a few minutes…

"Can we race now?" Anzu asked.

Her mother smiled and the two raced off ahead.

:::^:::

"I'll trade you my Twix for that Twizzler!"

Wired on candy, pop, and almost every sugary treat under the sun, Anzu and Yugi were bouncing off the walls as they traded goodies. Anzu's room became their "Candy Cave" when they entered her house and dumped the mountains of sweet treasure on her bed. Mrs. Mazaki brought in Yugi and Anzu's favorite pop-Fanta-and the small portable TV for the two to watch Halloween movies as they snacked. She gave them a candy curfew: "No candy after nine fifteen." They arrived home quarter after eight and candy had been the only topic since then.

Yugi jumped on Anzu's Hello Kitty bed as he chomped on a Mars bar, handing over the red licorice for the crunchy caramel bar. Anzu sat on the chest that sat at the foot of her bed, glancing occasionally at her walls covered with dance posters and Hello Kitty or the TV that showed _Halloweentown. _She took her cat ears off and played with the headband.

"I wish I was a ballerina again." She said, nimbly biting a Dorito. "But Mom said no. She's so mean!"

"I like your costume." Yugi piped, blushing a little.

Anzu beamed at him and fiddled with the Velcro tail that attached to the black velvet leotard. She stood up and twirled in a circle, the flimsy skirt flying out. "Yo do?"

Yugi jumped one last time and landed cross-legged on her bed. "Yeah! I like kitty cats." He looked at her for a second before the subsiding blush flared up and he turned his gaze to a bag of skittles. He ripped it open and popped one in his mouth. "I know! Let's play a game!"

"Oh boy!" Anzu shoved the rest of her Doritos in her mouth. "Waf kend uf a gume?"

He thought for a minute before grabbing her pillow and hugging it, acting petrified. "'Monsters under the bed.'"

"Eep!" Anzu jumped next to Yugi, crushing half the candy in the process. "You can't touch the ground without being eaten!"

"Quick! Give them all the Almond Joys!"

The cerulean and amethyst eyed children scrambled around the bed, gathering all the "bad candy" and tossing it under the bed.

"They live in the closet too!" Yugi exclaimed. He grabbed a handful of candy-good and bad- leaped on the furniture, quickly opened the door, threw the candy in, and shut it just as fast before jumping back over to the bed.

"I think we're safe for now," the brunette remarked. "But I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Jump the furniture!" Yugi suggested.

Anzu did just that. She gracefully jumped from bed to table, table to chair, chair to dresser; it was an eloquent ballet all over the room. Yugi watched in awe as she twirled and danced her way to the door, landing lightly on her feet just outside it.

"Safe!" she threw her arms up in victory before beaming at Yugi and scampering down the hall.

Yugi didn't realize his jaw was slack until Anzu's golden retriever, Akita, ran in and slobbered over Yugi. He giggled at the dog and gave her one of the Starbursts he was nibbling. She barked once and ran out. Yugi turned his gaze back to the TV. The end credits scrolled over the screen as the movie ended. He sighed and started jumping on the bed again, swapping the Starbursts for an over sized Hershey bar. Fade to black and creepy laughter on the TV started. The big pumpkin from Halloweentown was replaced with bloody looking letters.

"Welcome to Monster Hour." A sinister announcer's voice proclaimed. A chill went down Yugi's spine, but he could not tear his eyes from the screen.

"Whatcha watching?" Yugi yelped when Anzu returned, jumping back over the furniture to get to the bed.

"'Monster Hour.'" He said, shaking a little.

Anzu gasped. "I've always wanted to see that show! Mom always made me go to be when it came on!" She hugged Yugi. "I'm excited!" Her smiled faded and she spoke in a whispered hush, "and scared."

Yugi stopped trembling and put on his bravest face. He put his arm around her and pouted his lips. "I'll protect you."

For the next twenty minutes, the two hugged each other in terror as they watched the old horror film clips. Frankenstein terrorized the village, Dracula drank a girl's blood, the wolf man running amok, a monster grabbed a little girl when her foot touched the floor, and a mummy chasing after some lost explorers. Anzu closed her eyes and buried her face in Yugi's chest. Yugi looked pale. A zombie chased after a helpless man. The poor man found himself trapped in a corner the zombie getting closer, and closer, and closer…

Then the lights went out.

Yugi and Anzu screamed bloody murder.

Mrs. Mazaki rushed in with a flashlight. "What's wrong?"

The two children were sobbing and blubbering as they explained to Anzu's mother what they were watching. Instead of being angry, she simply hugged the two petrified children.

"Oh dearies," she said consolingly. "You're going to be okay. The power went out. The weather got too cold too fast. Those monsters you saw on the television are not going to get you."

"But there are monsters under the bed!" Anzu whimpered.

"Oh Anzu." Her mother kissed the top of her head. Yugi clutched tightly to Mrs. Mazaki. "Oh Yugi." She kissed his head too. "If you put the covers over your head, the monsters will never get you."

"Never ever?" Yugi sniveled.

"Never ever." She hugged them tightly. "If a mommy or daddy is around, the monsters can't get you either. You're safe now."

Something in the hallway creaked. Mrs. Mazaki tensed, alerted by the noise. She waited for a second before turning back to the scared six-year-olds. They were starting to calm down and sober up from all the sugar intake. Anzu yawned obnoxiously. Her mom put the two children on their feet, grabbing the flashlight.

"I'm going to go try to put the lights back up so-"

_Creeeeeeeeeak. _Anzu's closet door opened a crack. The two children huddled each other as Mrs. Mazaki cautiously eyed the door. She slowly walked toward it, reaching her hand out to grab the knob and holding the flashlight so she could see and use it as a weapon. She neared the door and heard a snuffling noise from inside.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively.

Something jumped out and the lights went on as the group screamed.

Akita happily licked the chocolate that covered her muzzle. Mrs. Mazaki sighed and burst into laughter. Anzu and Yugi laughed along, all three of them shaken and relieved. They fell on the ground as they laughed, the merry sound echoing through the house.

"Hello?" a voice from downstairs called. "Omaku? We're here to pick up Yugi."

The laughter subsided and the trio got off the floor, gathered Yugi's candy, and made their way down the stairs to meet his parents.

"Hi, Yugi!" his mother greeted. "Did you have fun?"

He tightly hugged his mother, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Will you protect me from the monsters?"

Mrs. Motu looked up at Mrs. Mazaki. "We had a little incident. 'Monster Hour' was on after _Halloweentown _without my realization."

Mrs. Motu nodded understandingly and turned back to her son. "Yes, Yugi. I'll always protect you from the monsters." She wiped the tear that streaked down his face and kissed his cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark on it.

"Thanks so much, Omaku."

"No problem! Was the party fun?"

"Oh yes, it was! I'll have to tell you about it another time." She looked down at her son who was nodding off to sleep. "This little pharaoh has stayed up way past his bedtime."

"As did this little one." Anzu had fallen asleep leaning against her mother. "Goodbye."

Mrs. Motu winked at her friend and walked over to her car, settling Yugi in his booster seat. The little boy shifted and his eyes fluttered open. "Where's Daddy?"

"Shh." She soothed. "He had to leave, but he said he loves you."

Yugi smiled a little. "Will he protect me from the monsters too?"

"Yes, honey."

"Forever and ever?"

A grin crossed her face when she looked back at her son. "Forever and ever."

Yugi dreamed that night that he and Anzu were fighting the monsters that crawled out from under the bed. The king monster came out and suddenly grabbed her leg. Yugi defeated him and saved Anzu.

"Yugi!" she hugged him tight. "I was so scared!"

"Don't worry," he said in a worry free tone. "I'll protect you."

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever."

* * *

"**Forever and Ever" would be an alternate title to this, but I like the one I have better. I hope you enjoyed this little Halloween one-shot! Be safe, don't do dumb things, don't let the monsters get you, and have fun! Your little Halloween present from you to me could be a review. So…review?**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Over and out,**

**Awesome**


End file.
